


Word of Mouth

by melanoradrood



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Human Chewbacca, Human K-2SO, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, background Han/Leia, background Luke/Bodhi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: It's a joke, and then a rumor, and then it's something she can never escape. Jyn is sure that Cassian has heard it, given the way his eyes are constantly on her - except maybe he's looking at her for other reasons.Rebelcaptain. Three Parts. Complete. Modern AU. No one died or anything. Explicit Rating due to Porn, and it's porny porn porn. Sorry Not Sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

It starts off as a joke. An innocent joke. Jyn had been making fun of the way that Bodhi bit into popsicles by licking hers, making obscene noises and getting the juice all over her lips. He had responded with a snort, and commented that if she kept that up, she would be the Queen of Blow Jobs. 

A simple joke, a private one between two best friends, but it didn’t stay that way for long. One person overheard, commenting then to another on how they _knew_ that Bodhi Rook and Jyn Erso couldn’t _just_ be friends, and from there it grew. The rumors of Jyn being the Queen of Blow Jobs spread, as her Junior Prom Date bragged to all of his friends about it - he had gotten a black eye for his lies, and from there… 

The rumor grew. There was no escaping it. Soon enough, most of her High School class had heard the rumor, and even teacher, and while none of it was true, a brave few bragged about how they had gotten a _legendary_ blow job from none other than Jyn Erso, and the fact that she beat them up later? Well, obviously she was just upset that they had used her for her skills. 

It should be over with when they leave for college. After all, they weren’t going to the local school, didn’t really know anyone else there, and it was a time to become new people. Jyn changed her clothing style, from something prim and put together, as her father requested, and bought new clothes that were more relaxed, that gave her freedom, and had a slight grunge to them. Bodhi got a new haircut and a nose ring, and finally came out of the closet. They would room together, become new people, find new identities and make friends. 

And they did. For one blissful semester, their lives somehow got together. Bodhi met Luke in his Speech Class, who then introduced them to his twin sister Leia, who dragged them out to the Falcon, a bar owned by Han and who wouldn’t card them, who then introduced them to his friend Chewie, who then introduced them to Lando. Jyn was no longer the BJ Queen, and Bodhi was no longer in the closet, and very decidedly flirting with Luke, who was oblivious. The prim and proper Jyn Erso, daughter of physicist Galen Erso, was forgotten. She was just Jyn, who could beat anyone chugging a beer. 

And then winter break happened. She goes home to her Papa, taking Bodhi with her, and pulls out the clothes she hasn’t worn in four months. Bodhi removes his nose ring, and somehow, it’s like they’re kids all over again. Trying to escape, they end up at a local coffee shop, where more of their peers are. They all are polite, one after another asking how they are, where they ended up… and it slips out that one of the idiots that claimed to receive an Erso Blow, as they’re calling it these days, is cousins with one Lando Calrissian. 

She’s dreading it, returning, because she barely knows Lando except that he’s generally on the other side of the bar from her, so when he approaches the first weekend back at school… she nearly panics. He’s polite about it, though, almost… awkward, which is even more horrifying, because she never would have thought that Lando could be anything other than confident and suave. She had assumed he might just ask her for his own Erso Blow, but instead, he just tells her that, well… that cousin is a complete idiot. 

And then lets it slip what _exactly_ he had heard… Han is walking by at that exact moment, and Hen being Han, very loudly asks, just as the rest of the bar had hit a quiet between songs, why Jyn Erso is called the Queen of Blow Jobs back home…

And that’s that. It’s out there. Even if Leia slaps Han upside the head, and Bodhi insists that it’s all a dumb rumor that started from something _he_ said, it doesn’t matter. Enough others, classmates, professors, random bar patrons… they all overheard. While Jyn isn’t even slightly popular, she is friends with the owner of the most popular bar near campus, which means… which means everyone knows. 

Suddenly, everything she does has eyes on her. When she’s sitting in class and puts the end of her pen in her mouth, some of the guys sitting around her start staring, watching how she taps her lips with the pen. When she’s sitting in the cafeteria, it’s like every nearby table has an oral fixation, watching her eat and drink. When she’s at the bar and chugs a beer, even Han stops and watches as she easily drinks it back. 

It’s impossible to escape, because then every other day, she’s getting asked out. It’s obvious what they want - they want to know about the _legendary_ blow job, they want to be the one to test it out. She doesn’t give any of them the time of day, because why bother? She knows how this goes - they expect to take her out to dinner one time, get a blow job, then never talk to her again. Given the way that anyone who asks her out is only staring at her mouth, it’s not hard to figure out. 

She survives her second semester only because of Leia, who threatens Han any time someone comes up to Jyn at the Falcon, and because Bodhi finally asks out Luke. It helps, that her friends support her, that Bodhi told everyone the truth, explaining the history, that they _know_ her, that they understand the stupidity of rumors ( because somehow there was a rumor that Leia was actually a long lost Princess and that one was so absurd even with people believing it, the entire group has agreed that most of campus is stupid )... it helps, and then they make it to summer, and somehow… Jyn hopes that when they go back, things will be different. 

Things are different, and they’re not. Enough people dropped out over the summer that there are new people in her classes that don’t know, but somehow the rumors surrounding their group at the Falcon have grown. Chewie, who’s thick accent is only understandable half the time, is apparently a cousin of Bigfoot, and Lando is apparently wanted in twelve European countries and Canada. Oh, and people are now swearing that they once saw Luke and Leia kiss.

The rumors about Jyn have died down, in that no one is actively spreading them, but when their group is referenced, she’s always _the one that gives good head_ , as if anyone and everyone had experienced it for themselves. Still, she can move past it, can generally eat lunch in peace… 

That is, until Cassian Andor joins his group. 

His best friend and roommate, Kay, is lab partners with Chewie, and given that Kay and Chewie are apparently the only two that can have a full conversation without asking for clarification, they quickly join the group. He’s a transfer to the university, which means he shouldn’t know anything about her, and yet, every time Jyn glances at him, he’s staring at her mouth. 

It’s a pity, because within five seconds of meeting him, Jyn wants to know him more. His accent is different from the others around them, just like hers, and he has a kindness to his eyes even if he puts off a desire for distance from others. He can drink beer as fast as she can, knows his limits so they never have to drag him out of the bar, and even happens to have the same professor as her for American History, even if it’s at a different time - they can still share notes, and work together on papers. 

She forgets, sometimes, forgets when they’re just texting back and forth about homework, forgets when she passes him in the hallways, forgets… until without fail, he’s looking at her mouth again. Every time she glances his way, any time he shouldn’t be looking, it’s always at her lips. 

When she’s sober, she hates it. She’s turning her back to him more and more, shifting to sit further away at the bar, joining Leia in hassling Han or lingering with Bodhi, rather than staying with the rest of the group. It’s the only way to forget that he knows, just like everyone else, to just… let the warmth stay every time she thinks of him, rather than the cold strike of reality when she catches him looking. 

When she’s drunk, though… when Jyn has a few drinks, she plays it up. Moving to sit near him, beside him, that’s easy. The fun part is when she takes a shot, and lets her tongue flick over the rim of her glass. It’s when her thumb reaches up and catches her bottom lip, and she tugs at it slightly while listening to Cassian talk. The real fun is licking her lips after finishing another drink, and then glancing at him - and every time, his eyes are locked on hers, like he can’t get enough, like he’s imagining exactly what she can do with her mouth, with her tongue. 

If there was anyone she wanted to try it on, it would be Cassian. After all these years, the furthest she has ever gone is with Bodhi, which is saying something, because it was sixth grade and seven minutes in heaven, and that was _very much_ the night that Bodhi realized he had actually zero interest in girls. After that, she had had no one she really wanted to date, and then… and then the rumor got out, and from there, she had known to trust no one. 

She wants to try it on Cassian, though, wants to use her mouth to tease him, wants to explore him with her tongue. She wonders what it would be like to kiss him, to have him kiss her. She wants to chase his lips, have him chase hers, and maybe more than once, while absolutely intoxicated, she watches his mouth, watches how he drinks his drink, wonders what it might be like to feel his mouth all over her. 

But she says nothing, because he’s only interested in her mouth because he wants a blow job, wants to know if the rumors or true, and even if he never says anything, it’s all anyone ever wants from her anyways. And if that’s all he wants, well… she doesn’t have time for that. 

The rumors about her have gone silent by the start of her fourth semester, but Han jokingly calls Leia _Princess_ , and somehow, after hours when it’s just their group of friends, the old jokes come back up. Chewie tells a long tale about his Bigfoot brethren, which has everyone laughing so hard that Luke chokes on his drink, followed by Lando describing all of his exploits across Europe - this time, he claims to be an Art Thief, smuggling great works of art across borders.

They haven’t reached Jyn, yet, which she’s grateful for, when a very drunk Kay seems to pop out of his alcohol induced nap, announcing that he happens to know a rumor as well, although, he admits, it’s a very old one. This receives a groan from Cassian, who is apparently trying to climb across the table to stop him, but Han is holding the man down, keeping him from interrupting the story. 

Which is how Jyn learns that Cassian Andor happens to love giving oral. 

The two are telling the story together, with Kay saying the most outlandish things, and Cassian correcting him, but Jyn is trapped there, listening as the pair of them tell the story of how Cassian, determined to not make a fool of himself, had done just that, winning a pie eating contest by even going so far as to lick the pie plate clean. Kay is going into detail, about how half of the pie had actually ended up in his friend’s lap but no one noticed until later, by a girl that ended up being Cassian’s first girlfriend. 

The man beside her goes silent, then, but no one else in the group seems to notice as Kay laughs, saying how the rumor had begun that Cassian was good at eating pie because he loved licking at “other reproductive glands”. Han seems to find this particularly hilarious, laughing so hard that he has to step away for a moment and get another beer. 

From there, Luke takes over about the rumor surrounding him and his sister - and Jyn notices suddenly that Cassian has slipped away. She turns to see just as he slips out the side door, the one down the hallway to the office, and only Leia seems to notice that Jyn hurries off after him. Luke is now spinning a tale of hour Leia really is a Princess, which has the group enraptured as Luke is a natural storyteller, so for that, she’s grateful. 

It takes no work to find him, as Cassian is just on the other side of the door, but he looks quiet, almost tense, which is strange, beyond strange. Jyn has never seen him anything other than smiling, or else deep in thought, but now he looks distant, distracted. She doesn’t even know how to ask, but when he looks up, she doesn’t has to. The words just seem to… tumble out of him. 

“Kay loves to tell that story when he’s drunk. He seems to forget the next part.” His hand is working at his mouth, now, as though he’s remembering that time in his life, the so called King of Oral. She tries to not stare at him, and instead glances down at her feet as she leans back against the door she just came through. “My first girlfriend… didn’t like me very much, but I was too young and stupid to realize she just liked me because I was willing to… well, you heard what he said. I ended up breaking up with her when she invited her friends over to try it out. Anyone else would find it funny, or call me lucky. That’s what Kay thinks, because he hears it from others that I should have enjoyed it, but all I felt was…” 

“Used?” She knows what it’s like, to have others say horrible things about her, to have some sort of persona that isn’t real that others believe in… but at least she hadn’t been used like that. It makes her wonder, though, why Cassian looks at her the way that he does, given the fact that he should understand why she doesn’t like the long stares at her mouth. 

“Yeah. Used. The next day, everyone knew about it. And that was that. Any girl that approached me had a comment about my mouth or my jaw. It didn’t stop until I went to college, but even still… It’s hard to trust people when all they want is to use you.” 

There’s a long bit of silence, and she finally looks up to see that Cassian has both of his hands in his pockets, and is looking down at his own feet, much as she had just been. Taking a moment, she pushes herself off the door and steps over to him, so that she can lean against the wall beside him. 

“No judgement here. You know what they say about me.” 

It’s a good thing she’s still looking at him, otherwise, she would have missed the confused look that crossed Cassian’s face. He looks up at her, head tilted to the side slightly while his brow furrowed, and she tilted her head in response, confusion hitting her now. Of course he had heard about it - everyone talked about it, and all he seemed to do was stare at her mouth, watch her every time she even seemed to breathe. Of course he knew about it. 

“About… about how my blow jobs are _legendary_.” 

Cassian snorts at that, and has a bit of a smirk on his lips, but then he looks at her again, and his face fades slightly. Maybe… maybe he hasn’t heard… which still makes no sense. “I… no. I mean, I’ve heard the rumor of Chewie being part Bigfoot, and you can’t really miss the Leia being a Princess story, and at least three people have asked me if Kay is actually a robot, but no one mentioned….” 

“Then why have you been staring at me?” No one can say that Jyn isn’t a blunt, but this is… this is definitely alcohol driven. When Cassian just stares at her, she pushes forward, clarifying what she means… _exactly_ what she means. “I’ve caught you. You’re always staring at my mouth, at my hands. I’ve tested it a few times, playing with my drink, and every time, you just _stare_.” 

He’s still staring at her, and then he’s cursing, and not in English, but Jyn catches every word. It’s all a jumble of curse words, but it ends with him calling himself an idiot. “I thought you were doing it purposely a few times, but you never said anything else, so I figured I was imagining it. I’ve- yes. Yes, I’ve been staring at your mouth.” 

“But why?” If he didn’t know the rumors, if he hadn’t heard the stories, then why had he been staring at her mouth? Why was he always looking at her like that? 

He’s looking at her now, looking at her much the same way, like he’s entirely caught, analyzing every movement, but for the first time… Jyn realizes he’s not just looking at her mouth. He’s looking at all of her, like he’s frozen and she’s a picture, and now she’s really curious, because if he’s not staring at her mouth, then _why is he looking at her_? 

“I… don’t make me say it. Surely, you must… you must know.” He’s gasping at words, she can tell just in the way he’s now moving his hands, and now he’s rubbing at his mouth and she’s…. She’s looking at him now, probably in the same way he’s looking at her. There’s a word for this, she’s sure, but she can’t grasp it. 

The door behind her opens, the one she had been leaning against a few moments earlier, and there’s Han, laughing as he finds the two of them a few steps away, looking at each other. Cassian steps back, looking elsewhere, and Jyn turns to fix Han with a glare, because he clearly interrupted _something_ , even if she’s not sure what it is. 

“There they are, the Queen of Sucking Dick, and the King of Eating Pussy. Shit, the two of you would be a perfect couple. Just spend all day with each other’s genitals.” Han was laughing so hard he didn’t even see it coming, but Leia had thrown one of her very high heels at him, smacking the bartender on the back of the head. He turned around to argue with her, only to get the second one hitting him in the chest. “What? They would!” 

Jyn can’t even think of any sort of a retort, because suddenly, Chewie is standing up, and while she doesn’t catch everything he’s saying, she catches enough to get the basic gist - that they would be a very lovely couple, and Han is a hairless little rat for breaking it down to something sexual, given that the two of them deserved- and that was all she got. Glancing to Cassian, it becomes obvious that he caught even less than she did. 

“That would be very nice. Cassian does have a rather obvious oral fixation, particularly when Jyn Erso is involved. Maybe it is instead a Jyn fixation? He’s fixated, and it would be beneficiary to his education and my sleep if the two of them would hurry up and- _bang_ already.” 

The entire group goes quiet in shock at what Kay had just said, both because wow did that just confirm that Cassian may or may not have a crush, but also because two seconds later, Kay was face first on the table, snoring despite the fact that he had knocked over his beer in the process, spilling it all over himself and the table. 

“Alright, that’s it. I think everyone’s cut off,” Leia announces, and that seems to knock them all out of their drunken stupor. Lando climbs over Kay to try and get out, muttering something about how he now has beer all over him, while Luke and Bodhi discuss who’s place they’re going back to. “Bodhi, take Luke home with you. Jyn and I need a girl night.” 

“Hey now, wait a minute, I thought you were coming back to my place?” Han grumbles, and by coming back to his place he means going upstairs to his apartment above the bar. Chewie interrupts him, though, pushing past to go towards the stairs while claiming Han’s couch, and Jyn gets bumped into Cassian. 

He steadies her, and she realizes this very well might be the first time she has ever touched him. Despite the fact that they often sat beside one another, typically, they are very careful about their personal space, Jyn because she doesn’t like being touched, and Cassian because… well, she doesn’t really know why he’s so careful not to touch her, but now, she thinks it might have been deliberate. He doesn’t jerk away in the moment, though, and she thinks that might just mean something. 

“Come on, Jyn.” Leia is grabbing her arm before she has anything to say, before she can even apologize for bumping into Cassian, but both girls have their wits about them as they pass by Han again, and both shove him into the door - he doesn’t complain, of course. 

“Hey, two on one, that’s my style. Just don’t make Cassian too jealous.” 

Jyn glances over her shoulder to look at the man mentioned, but he’s no longer looking her way, instead going to the table to gather his drunk and passed out friend. Luke and Bodhi are both trying to help him get him up, but Leia is leading her out the door before she can even say bye. 

“Why did… we weren’t planning on having a girl’s night?” Jyn finally asks, because she finally has enough sense about her to find some sort of words. 

“Oh no, but we’re definitely overdue for one. I’ve been watching you harbor a crush for Cassian over almost six months, and with Kay’s little announcement, it’s time to take action. No more pretending like we can’t all see it, Jyn.” 

Leia is a woman on a mission, dragging Jyn out towards the nearest cab, and how can she really argue with Leia when… well, she’s telling the truth. She does have a crush on Cassian, and all of the developments this evening… maybe it is time to take action. 

Except that taking action isn’t going as planned. Jyn had assumed, _wrongly_ , that Leia would insist she try to drunk sext Cassian, and then send her on her way. Instead, Leia had another bottle of wine open, as if she hadn’t finished one by herself at the bar, and then begun crying about Han. Jyn gave it ten minutes before _Leia_ was the one drunk sexting her crush, which meant she should probably make an escape before Han showed up. 

She’s about to look for an Uber when she gets a phone call, and it’s from… it’s from Cassian. She tries to not panic, tries to not alert Leia, who’s now crying over the glass of wine she spilled, and slips into the bathroom to answer it. By now, he was likely home with Kay, who he had put to bed. 

When she answers it, though, it appears as though Kay has had another reprieve. 

“Jyn! Jyn, we only have two minutes, and this is exceptionally important, both to his education, and to my desire for sleep. You must listen very carefully, and follow my commands precisely.” 

Normally, Jyn would argue with this, but there’s no way that a drunk Kay will even listen to her, and really, she’s curious as to what he might say. The rest of the night, every other word had actually been important to her own desires, so she was going to just let him talk. 

“Jyn? Jyn, are you listening? Jyn, you have to listen to me!” 

“What? Yes, I am-” 

“Okay good, now stop talking.” No grand surprise, he had interrupted her, but at least he was moving forward. “I am very… very intoxicated. And I have ear plugs. I need… you need to just come over and let him… _devour_ you. That’s his word, not mine. He might actually stop talking about you for five minutes. Also, he has this thing about his hands, so if he’s touching you everywhere, just lay there and don’t-” 

“Kay! Kay, give me that-” 

There’s a scuffle in the background, and she can hear Cassian cursing while Kay insists that this was all for his own good. She had heard enough to know that Cassian, well… it wasn’t her mouth that he wanted to come into the equation, or maybe it was, but the time for action was here. 

She considers hanging up, because that would be the polite thing to do, but somehow she still has to listen, is listening to Kay insisting it’s for his own good while Cassian, well… 

“Give me the phone. Just give it to me. She doesn’t need to hear me putting your drunk ass to bed.” 

“No, but she does need to hear the truth!” Was Kay whining? She didn’t know that the robotic voice could sound whiny, and yet, he sounded more like a pouting toddler than anything else. “And you refuse to confess your attraction to her. You will thank me for this later.” 

“Kay! Normal people don’t-” He sounded exasperated, but Jyn was… Somehow, her heart was racing, and all from just hearing his best friend say he was attracted to her. She wanted to ask, wanted to hear more. 

“Normal people don’t spend months pining for a woman that is blatantly flirting with them, and then threaten to- no, Cassian, don’t-” 

There’s a crash in the background, and then groaning, and then- “You broke my bed! How dare you! You broke my bed!” 

Jyn actually does burst out laughing, but then she hears scuffling again, and Cassian’s voice - Cassian has the phone, that she is sure of. 

“Jyn, how much of that-” 

“-did I hear? Well…” 

“ _Dios mio_ … can you give me ten minutes to deal with him, and then… the coffee shop around the block from my place. I can’t… I can’t do this over the phone. I know it’s late, but if you… if you feel the same, or if you… just, can you meet me there?” 

She sucks in a breath, because isn’t this what she wants, to take action, to get answers, to find out _why_ he’s staring at her? It’s obvious now, every time she glances his way, the way that his hand is regularly hovering as though he’s reaching for her, how he always gets her another drink, offers to share his food, even the way that he seeks her out just to say hello- 

“ _Yes_.” 

 

* * *

 

She’s at the cafe in seven minutes, but doesn’t worry when it has passed the ten minute mark, and he still hasn’t shown up - she knows how Kay can be, and while she might have been watching the clock, she also knows that she isn’t going anywhere, not until Cassian shows up, or she has finished the coffee she ordered. The place is more or less near to empty, save for a few other students working on their laptops in corners, but that means they can have privacy, sitting in a corner booth. 

After another six minutes, Cassian comes in the door, wearing a different shirt from earlier and a different jacket - she can only guess that Kay had ended up throwing up on it. He runs a hand into his hair before he sees her, and there’s a smile so bright on his face - and then he’s sliding into the booth, a full flurry of energy and excitement. 

“Hey, sorry, he was kind of- yeah.” 

“Yeah.” She smiles a little, amused, because there’s no real words to describe his roommate, but they both get it. They understand that he’s… a lot. 

“I’m - do you need anything? I’m going to get a coffee.” 

“No, I’m fine,” she stumbles out, and she wants to tell him to forget the coffee, to just stay and talk with her, but he’s already getting out of the booth again and going to the counter, leaving a few extra seconds for Jyn to compose herself. She’s still not sure what she has to say to him, but he seems to have some sort of a plan. Or at least, she hopes he does. 

It takes a few minutes for Cassian to return, and he has more than just a cup of coffee, but also two muffins, chocolate orange… which happen to be her favorite. She knows that he knows this, because he always seems to have an extra whenever they meet in the library to swap notes, which is just… how had she missed all of these signs? Was she really this blind? 

“Thanks,” she murmurs, accepting the muffin he hands her, and she doesn’t rip into it, not yet, because she’s just… how had she missed the signs? 

“Of course,” he responds, and she glances up at him to see him watching her. Before tonight, she would have thought he was looking at her lips, but now she can see what it is, what it really is. He’s looking at her, looking into her eyes, and he’s watching her because… because he… because he has a _Jyn_ fixation, and if that isn’t a shock… 

“So you finally got Kay to sleep?” she asks casually, which is beyond shocking given how nervous she feels at present. She’s not looking at him, though, instead now picking at her muffin. Any other time, she would have indulged, but her stomach is doing backflips. 

“Uh, yeah. He uh… insisted on grabbing ear plugs, threw up all over his bathroom, then passed out on the floor beside his bed.” He’s looking at his own muffin, when she glances up, and that… he sounds as awkward as she feels. 

“Did you really break it?” 

Cassian laughs, and that somehow sets her at ease, as he looks up at her across the table and gives a nod. “Yeah, he tried to jump over it to keep the phone from me, but also had his hand on my shirt and pulled him with me. We got the frame from some cheapo store, but it ended up breaking. I don’t think he really cares all that much. He doesn’t even call it sleeping, but _recharging_. We could give him a pillow in a closet, and he would sleep fine.”

She’s laughing, because that sounds like Kay, and it’s going to make a hilarious story in the morning, how the two of them had broken the robot’s bed. He’s smiling at her across the table and she’s smiling in response, and somehow, whatever was going on… they would figure this out. They would somehow… talk it out. 

“He was right, wasn’t he? You… you have a _Jyn Fixation_ , I think he said?” 

Cassian is very quiet, and she thinks that maybe… maybe they weren’t ready for this conversation yet, maybe she should have approached it more delicately, but she has never been one for delicate, instead charging straight forward, demanding answers, much as she is now. 

“Jyn, it doesn’t have to… mean anything. It can stay what it is.” 

“And what is it?” she asks, because she can take a guess, a stab into the darkness that is starting to become lined in her mind, but she wants to hear it, beyond a shadow of a doubt. She wants to hear it from his lips, rather than those of his friends. 

“It’s… I can’t just put a label on it. Not a fixation. I just…” He was grasping for words, and she suspected this might be one of the few times where English was failing him, and for the first time, she wishes she had studied Spanish rather than French. She offers him an easy out, because maybe her question isn’t the right one, because calling it a crush, as Leia had, wouldn’t properly describe her own feelings for him. 

“Okay, forget that question. Answer what I asked you earlier - you’re always looking at me. Every time I even glance your way, your eyes are on me. I thought it was because you were like everyone else, because you heard the rumors… but you said you didn’t know what I was talking about. Why are you always looking at me, then?”

He has an easy smile at that, as though this is a simple thing to answer, but instead, he goes a different direction. “You know, you still haven’t told me what that rumor is, although I suspect it may have to do with what Han said-” 

“Han says a lot of shit,” she interrupts him, because thinking about Han, about Han had said they should be together… well, she wasn’t thinking of that right now. “But yes. It’s probably the stupidest rumor, and it all started with a joke from Bodhi, and followed me to college thanks to Lando.” 

“Okay, but you know my secret rumor,” Cassian says, leaning forward, and she knows he’s stalling a little as he grins across at her, an easy smile, but she’ll… if she gives him this, then he has to give her an answer in response. He’s good at asking questions, good at listening, but she’ll only say so much. 

“Promise to not laugh,” she says, pointing her finger at him across the table, and then she leans forward, much as he is, forearms on the table and fingers interlocked around her coffee cup. “So… Junior year of High School, I was being dumb, and Bodhi made a comment that if I kept that up, I would be good at giving blow jobs, or something like that. I don’t even remember the comment, but someone overheard and they used that to confirm that Bodhi and I were dating.” 

“Okay, but isn’t Bodhi gay?” Cassian asks, raising his eyebrow. She forgets, for a moment, that Cassian has only really known Bodhi while he has been dating Luke, but that’s a side topic. 

“More bi than gay, but he’s 100% Luke-sexual these days, but not the point. He and I were not dating, but then word got out that apparently I was an expert at giving blow jobs. The day after prom, the guy that took me as a date, who was too scared to even try and kiss me good night, was going around bragging about how great it was. From there, a few others tried to brag, but…” 

“I’m guessing you beat them up?” His smirk is gone, but he looks a little amused, and she smirks in response. 

“Yeah… which seemed to only make the rumors more believable. I thought it was behind me, but when Bo and I went home for winter break, turns out that Lando’s cousin went to school with us. When Lando asked me about it, Han overheard and announced it, and well…” 

Cassian nods a little, and she knows he gets it, knows he gets how rumors work, particularly with their little group. 

“Anyways, when Han is really drunk, he brings it up because he finds it absolutely hilarious how riled up Leia gets. I’m beyond over it, because he only does it on nights like tonight, when it’s just our group-” 

“But why does Leia care so much?” Cassian asked, interupting. So he had noticed that Leia had thrown her shoes at Han, which she only did when she was really mad. After all, Leia normally claimed that possibly ruining a pair of shoes wasn’t risk the joy it came from hurting Han, so she had to be really mad to do it. 

At the question, though, Jyn’s cheeks turn red. While the rest of the group knew the origin of the story, only Leia knew that the truth was, she hadn’t even kissed anyone, let alone given a blow job. She wasn’t going to talk about that, though, and had said more than enough. 

“Why are you always staring at me?” 

He’s staring at her now, in a way that says he’s trying to read her, in a way that says he’s trying to formulate the words properly, but she knows what he said earlier, about how it didn’t have to mean anything, and she doesn’t want something carefully worded, something that might preserve whatever friendship they had - she wanted the truth. 

“Tell me the truth, Cassian. Why are you always staring at me?” 

He’s still looking at her, and then finally, he pulls away, sitting back in the booth. She knows that he is probably running his hands up and down the top of his legs, because he does that when taking a test, or when studying, or when something that makes him nervous is going on… like earlier, when Kay had first brought up the story of him. She only leans forward more, head tilting a little to the side. 

“Because I find you… _utterly fascinating_.” He seems to breathe out the last two words, and she sucks in a breath in response, because whatever answer she had imagined, whatever explanation, it certainly hadn’t been that. How could she even respond to that? 

“What- but-” She’s sputtering, searching for words, but Cassian seems to get it, leaning forward suddenly and grabbing her hand, his eyes locked with hers. There’s no denying where his gaze is, what he’s looking at, because it’s her, it’s entirely her, and his eyes are searching hers like they might hold the answer to a question she hasn’t even figured out. 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything, but if you want it to… I can’t help but look. Every time you speak, you say something unexpected. You’re intelligent, but you also have a quick wit, a snappy remark… You’re unpredictable, and it’s like watching… you’re a work of art.” 

Her lips are parted as she slowly breathes in, her eyes locked with his, and he’s holding one of her hands tight with both of his. She doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to respond, except to answer his previous question. It’s the only thing she can find an answer to, because somehow, confessing how little she knows about the opposite sex is easier than responding to why he looks at her. 

“Leia, she’s protective, because I haven’t… I haven’t really dated anyone, ever. Everyone knew the rumor, and just wanted to see if it was true, so I’ve never… I’ve never dated anyone, let alone given anyone a-” 

His hand tightens on hers for a moment, and then he pulls away, looking down at his lap. Does that - did that bother him, then? He hadn’t known the rumors behind the name, hadn’t even really known about the name before this, but was the fact that she pretty much untouched somehow a problem? 

“Oh god, and then Kay was saying we needed to sleep together- I really am… I am _so sorry_ about that, Jyn. Honestly, I don’t expect… I mean, like I said, it doesn’t have to mean anything-” 

“What if I want it to?” 

Cassian looked so shocked from her question, his arm swiped at his coffee cup, nearly knocking it over. He reached over to steady it, his eyes going to the cup instead, and she… it gives them both a second to try and compose themselves. 

She licks at her lips, searching for more words, when she hears him suck in a breath. Glancing up, Jyn knows where his eyes are now, back on her lips. That… that was definitely where his eyes were. She remembers the other thing that Kay had said, an _oral_ fixation as well. 

Testing it out, Jyn catches her bottom lip between her top teeth, sucking on it for a moment before letting it free. His eyes are definitely watching her lips, and he’s turning a little darker on the side of his neck, a hint that he might be blushing. 

“Kay said you have an oral fixation as well,” she says slowly, also sultry. Cassian nods a little in response, and his eyes then drift a little lower for a second before going back to his coffee, as though it was somewhere safe to look. She’s quiet for a moment, then takes a sip of her coffee, the drink almost empty. 

“I might… I don’t really talk about it, but I like to sketch sometimes. I was serious when I said you are a work of art. Your lips, your hands…” 

“Right. He mentioned your hands as well.” 

At that, he seems to tense up his fingers a little around his coffee cup, and finally he looks back up at her. She’s watching him, watching his eyes, and then his lips, and back down to his fingers. She imagines, for just a second, those hands on her, in her hair, running down her back, particularly as she uses her mouth on him… 

“I want it to mean something. I feel… Leia calls it a _major crush_ , but that’s… I think that’s putting lightly, at this point.” 

Cassian’s cheeks color a little and he smiles, almost, into his own coffee cup as he takes a sip. She can see the wrinkles around his eyes that says he is smiling, and she looks down at her muffin, picking at it a little now. 

“I… I would like to take you on a date, Jyn Erso. Something to eat with just the two of us. No friends interrupting, or coming over to join us… no Kay, no Han, no Bodhi.” 

She sucks in a breath at that, because that’s… how long has she wanted to hear that? Longer than she even wants to admit… but then she’s smiling, looking down at the table between them, at the two muffins and the coffee cups, and admittedly she had bought her own drink, but hadn’t he bought her the muffin? 

“Technically, I think we’re on a coffee date right now,” she says with a bit of a smirk. “And if this is our first date, then I should probably warn you… I’ve just realized I’m the kind of girl that kisses on the first date.” 

Never before would Jyn have considered that Cassian Andor could ever be compared to a fish, but he looked like one now, his mouth opening and closing as if he couldn’t form a thought. She can’t help but to blush a little, which is so horrifying because that dumb rumor had cured her of any desire to ever blush a long time ago, but… she’s blushing now. Blushing because of him. 

She’s about to push it further, maybe even tease him that if he’s really lucky, she’ll let him walk her home and hold her hand - but then her phone vibrates, and she blinks, looking down at it. As far as she is aware, everyone she knows is passed out or else hooking up, so why is- 

“It’s Bodhi,” she says with a bit of confusion, opening the message. “Looks like… Oh god, Leia ended up going to see Han, but didn’t want to leave her cat at home alone, and insisted that Luke and Bodhi had to stay the night with the cat. Looks like my apartment is-” 

She blinks, rereading that word. Empty. _Empty_. Her apartment is empty. 

Licking her lips again, she glances up at him with a shy smile. When all of this had started, he had a drunk roommate, and her best friend was hooking up with his boyfriend at her place. And now… now they have somewhere to go, the two of them enjoying more solitude. 

“You should walk me home.” 

He blinks, and still hasn’t even said anything since he said he wanted to take her on a date, and it seems to take him a minute to catch up, but then he’s blinking again, sliding out of the booth, and grabbing his coffee cup and muffin. 

“Right, yeah. Walk you home. That’s a… yeah. You ready?” 

She’s smirking a little to herself as she slides out of the booth, grabbing her muffin and coffee cup as well, before throwing the cup in the trash. She looks at him for a moment before finally reaching over and grabbing his hand. Her eyes are locked with his as she sucks her bottom lip back between her teeth, and he’s watching her, studying her as she smiles up at him. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at melanoradrood.tumblr.com 
> 
> Shout out to motherofangst and skitzofreak for not killing me, given how much I annoyed them talking about this. It took four days to write 16k words of basically porn... so yeah.
> 
> Part Two will be posted tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

The walk isn’t too far, only a few blocks and not even worth waiting for an Uber, but it’s late, really late, and pretty cold. Still, Jyn felt she was on fire, the heat coming from his hand holding hers, running up her arm and through her body. Every few steps, he would squeeze her hand, and look down at her smiling, and she… she’s watching him more than the street as they both grin at each other. It’s too cold to talk, neither of them having properly dressed for a walk further than a few steps, but they move together quickly, although what exactly they are rushing towards, she isn’t sure.

Well, no. She knows exactly what they are going to do, which at the very least starts with a kiss, but this seems to be more than that, like he’s interested in more than just _physical_ intimacy. Even the way he’s looking at her, it’s like he’s high on life, his cheeks flushed and that grin, he looks… he looks beautiful. It’s distracting her from her nerves, thankfully, except she’s startled to realize she has no nerves. Not anymore, not that all of the cards were out on the table, not now that she knows that he feels the same way for her that she feels for him.

The apartment is empty, as expected, and she tosses her keys onto the counter, Cassian locking the door behind them. She turns to him, expecting him to likely pick her up and carry her off to the bedroom, but instead, he’s grinning as he looks at her, walking slowly across the room. She’s quiet, smiling up at him as well, and he finally reaches her, his hands grabbing hers.

Her fingers are cold, but he doesn’t seem to mind as he lifts them up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. She realizes after a moment that he’s nervous, that he’s shaking a little, and… and yeah, now she is nervous, because she knows what comes next, but she doesn’t know how to move, how to act. Should she just… should she just kiss him, or let him kiss her, or?

“I can’t believe this is real,” he murmurs against her thumbs, her fingers curling in between his hands.

Her breath is caught in her lungs as he closes his eyes, and she isn’t sure what to say, what to do. One of her hands withdraws from between his, and she goes up to cradle his cheek, and his eyes open as her fingers spread over his skin. The way he’s looking at her is like she’s an answer to a prayer, and she can’t believe she ever thought that all he saw when he looked at her were those stupid rumors. She had sorely misjudged him… and was so glad she had, because now…

“I’m going to kiss you,” he murmurs softly, and it’s just a rumble in his chest, as he shifts a little closer, almost like he’s giving her a chance out of it. “If you’ll let me. Can I kiss you, Jyn?”

Her lips shake a little and she takes a gulp, sucking in air as she goes to nod her head, to say yes, but she - she can’t even wait for him, can’t wait to say yes, for him to move. She shakes her head instead and then surges up, pressing her lips to his. He clearly wasn’t expecting it, given the fact that their noses bump, and then he jerks away startled, blinking -

She can’t apologize, she can’t respond to ask if he’s okay, because his hands are on either side of her face, and he’s kissing her, kissing her so softly, it steals her breath. His hands are strong on her cheeks, and she can feel two of his fingers pressing into her neck, as if he’s scared she’ll disappear if he doesn’t hold on, but his lips are just barely catching hers. She breathes into the kiss, her body melting as her hands move, one sliding down to his neck, the other his chest, and she… she thinks she might just die of happiness like this.

His lips leave hers, and she can feel it again, the nervousness in him, his fingers no longer so steady on her skin. He’s shaking, and she… she pulls away slightly, so that her hands can cover his, pressing them into her skin. Her eyes are open as she looks at him, and his eyes are half open, studying her… she couldn’t imagine anything better, just the two of them standing in her kitchen, looking at each other.

“Can I take off your gloves? I would… I want to feel the bare skin of your hands.” She realizes after a moment that he means the fingerless gloves she normally wears when it’s cold, and she nods a little, pulling her hands down from his. She could take them off herself, but he’s… he’s so methodical, unhooking the velcro on each wrist, pulling them down, straightening out the fabric. It’s amazing to watch as he then puts them together, and tucks them into the right pocket of her vest - where she always keeps them.

His hands go back to hers, and he turns them over so that he can look at the palms of her hands, and somehow, she feels almost naked like this, watching his eyes drift over the now bared skin. She looks up at him, at the jacket he’s wearing, and her fingers itch to pull it off of him.

“Can I take off your jacket?” she asks almost shyly, and his head jerks up as he looks at her. He gives a nod, which is all she needs before reaching up, unzipping the jacket, revealing the soft cotton tshirt underneath. She doesn’t touch his chest, even though she wants to, wants to tug up his shirt and reveal the skin underneath that has only been teased at her on occasion, but she keeps it together, pushing the jacket down his arms. He helps her get it off, and then she’s turning and setting it on the counter beside her.

“Your scarf?” he asks, and she gives a nod, leaning forward to let him unwind it from around her neck. He’s very slow, pulling it off, and it’s a bundle in his hands - she grabs it from him and tosses it on the floor, because she doesn’t have time for him to figure out the mess of fabric. The vest she’s wearing, it’s already unzipped, but she starts shrugging it down her shoulders, and he reaches forward to take it from her as she turns slightly, and sets it on top of his jacket.

“Jyn, we don’t have to-”

She interrupts him by stepping forward, putting a finger to his lips. Knowing exactly where he’s going with that train of thought, she licks her lips, and then slides her hand to his cheek, to his neck, letting her hand slide down his now exposed skin.

“I know, we don’t have to do anything at all… but I want you to stay the night. You’re right, we don’t have to do anything, but I want… I want to keep going. We can figure out where to draw the line when we get there.” Her lips press together and he nods a little, stepping forward as he looks down at her, his eyes seeming to grow heavy. She can feel his hand on her hip, and somehow it feels like he’s touching bare skin without her vest there, only the thin cotton of her long sleeve shirt blocking them from actually touching.

“Do you want to stay the night?” she asks softly, and the smile on his lips… his lips are curling a little, like he’s trying to keep the smile from bursting off his face.

“I would like that very much,” he says with a nod of his head. Neither of them are moving, still so close, not kissing yet, but… she thinks he wants to. Knows, really. Knows he wants to kiss her again, but he’s so beautiful in this moment, she can’t interrupt him, can’t… can’t destroy this vision.

“By the way, I know I should wait three days-” he’s grinning, moving back into her space, moving closer as his hand slides around her back, and she moves her hands to his chest, fingers curling in his shirt. “But given how well this date went, how do you feel about a second date?”

She laughs a little, eyes glancing away for a moment before she looks back up at him, trying to find the right words because it’s an obvious yes, but he’s teasing her for a reason. “Did you have a particular day and time in mind?”

His forehead presses to hers as their bodies press together, and he’s still smiling as his nose rubs against hers, so close she can almost kiss him, but not quite yet. “I was thinking maybe breakfast?”

She does outright laugh at that, her head falling backwards, and his head falls forward, pressing against her neck. She’s going to kiss him again, but it’s hard to kiss when you can’t stop laughing, can’t stop smiling. “Breakfast? Well, I do happen to like breakfast.”

“You didn’t say yes,” he murmurs against her skin, and she… the laughters it gone, her smile fading a little, because now she’s breathing a little harder, sucking in a breath as his lips brush against her skin. He isn’t kissing her neck, but she can feel them there, so close.

“Kiss me right there, and you can take me for whatever meal you want,” she breathes, and Jyn doesn’t even have time to draw in another breathe, because his lips are on her skin, doing as she had basically just begged. They’re soft at first, but then his lips are parting, leaving open mouthed kisses over her skin, moving from her neck meets her shoulder, upwards, until finally he’s pulling back and kissing her again.

The earlier softness is gone, his lips parting again as he kisses her, and she responds as she can, moving with him, learning from him. He seems to know better than her how to kiss, but she doesn’t mind - he’s not rushing her, not pushing her anywhere she doesn’t want to go. His hands are not longer moving, just holding her close, but she can feel the strength in his fingers, the way they are curling slightly to press into her back, then relaxing, over and over again.

She’s the one that makes the next move, nipping at his bottom lip, and fuck has she dreamed of doing that, and he - his tongue presses between her lips, and she can feel how badly he wants her, can feel how much he’s restraining himself in this moment, to keep from perhaps scaring her, or pushing her too fast.

She pulls away from his lips, because she has to get this out of the way, has to clarify - she doesn’t think he realizes, doesn’t think he understands. Was she inexperienced? Yes, but she… she knew what she wanted, and she knew what she wanted with him.

“Go back to my throat,” she murmurs, and he obeys immediately, kissing at the soft skin there. His lips are closed, but he’s breathing over every tender point, making a shiver run down her spine and goosebumps appear on her skin.

She… she had a purpose for this, a reason for this, to free her own lips, but now she can’t think. Her hands move into his hair, and she’s pulling on the strands as her fingers run into it, and she… she can’t have him treating her with kid gloves.

“Cassian, stop…” He does, and she lets out a groan, because that’s not what she wanted, that’s not where she was going with this, but now he’s pulling away and looking at her, and she’s so frustrated, she wants to… to stomp or yell because this wasn’t going how she wanted in the slightest.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, and that - that is exactly what’s wrong.

“That! I didn’t mean for you to actually stop.”

“Okay…” He’s clearly confused, and she knows she’s being confusing. “You told me to stop… I don’t want to push you. You’re in control.”

“I know- Cassian, I know that,” she insists, because she does. She trusts him, she knows that she’s in control, but she doesn’t know what she wants him to do to her, only what she wants to do to him. “I mean, stop treating me like you might break me. Do you know how long I’ve thought about this?”

He arches an eyebrow but says nothing, and that drives her on, because she wants him to know, needs him to know. “I want… I want to kiss you until we’re both unable to think, and pull your clothes off and finally touch that little trail of hair at the top of your pants that I see sometimes when you raise your hands, and I want… I want to put my mouth-”

He’s groaning and cursing all at once, moving forward, but she turns her head, because she has to get it out -

“Ask me. Ask me if you can do what you want, and the answer will be yes, but since you’re clearly holding back, then just ask. Ask or tell me what you want-”

“Only if you do the same.” His voice is rougher, lower, and she realizes that what she had been saying before… telling him about what she wanted to do… he might finally get the right idea.

“And we’ll stop if we hit a line we don’t want to cross,” she adds, bringing up what they had said earlier.

He’s nodding, and then running his hand over her face, up into her hair, but it’s still tied up into a low bun. His fingers move around to the back of her head, and she lifts her chin slightly, looking up at him as he moves closer, both hands playing with her hair now.

“I’m going to take your hair down from this bun, if that’s okay with you.”

She nods, lips parting, and smiles a little. “And then? What are you going to do then?”

“And then I’m going to kiss you until neither of us can breathe… if that’s okay with you.”

Fuck this was a good idea, because now she’s breathing harder, and she likes it, likes hearing what he wants to do, what he plans to do, and she nods again, her lips shaking a little in anticipation. “I hope… I hope you plan on moving us to the couch as well.”

He smirks a little, his fingers now tangling with the hair tie, but he’s gentle, working it out of her hair until it drops down onto the counter, and he’s running his fingers through the mess, combing it out. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

 

* * *

 

His shirt is on the floor behind them, both of them have kicked off their boots, and she’s working on unhooking her belt, her pants feeling too tight as she moves on the couch, shifting from sitting beside him to crawling on his lap. He looks out of his mind as she straddles him, and his hands move to her hips, fingers squeezing tight.

“I’m… I’m going to grab your ass,” he murmurs against her lips, and she nods, gasping as his hands slide down her body, fingers digging into her butt. She rocks against him, and she needs more than this, but she knows that whatever she needs, they’re going to get there eventually.

His hands slide up, and they’re getting lost in her shirt, now freed from the back of her pants, and she lets out a gasp as she feels his hands slide back down, underneath the edge of her shirt, finally touching bare skin. Surging forward, she kisses him again, her fingers tangling into his hair as they move together, trying to relieve the ache.

“I’m going to kiss straight down,” she insists against his lips, and she nips at them, only to have him bite onto her bottom lip in response. A noise escapes her, and she can feel his hands spreading over her back, rocking her to a slower rhythm against his body. “As soon as I can reach you, if you’ll let me.”

“Fuck, yes, yes, but not until I’ve tasted you here,” and he moves forward, teeth catching at her shirt just above where her bra ends, and she needs it off, needs for him to stop teasing her.

“Then ask - what do you want to do?” she gasps, and she can feel him through their pants, she can feel it and she wants to taste. Before, she had thought that it was maybe something only done to please the guy, but now she wants to drive him crazy, using her tongue her lips her hands….

Her shirt is being pulled down rather than up, and she pulls on his hair a little, almost forceful, making him look up at her. His eyes are suddenly wide, and he looks so totally out of it she might think he was drunk, save they hadn’t touched alcohol in hours, and she knows she wears the same look now. “Tell me - what do you want. What do you want to do to me?”

He curses against her skin, against her jaw, and she knows she has his attention now, his fingers gathering into her shirt. He’ll ask, she knows he will, and the anticipation builds with each breath until he finally, _finally_ , speaks.

“I want to pull off your shirt, your bra, kiss every inch of skin. Let me paint you with my tongue, please- Jyn, will you let me?” She’s trying to not moan at just his words, but then he’s sucking a mark on her throat and she’s so out of it, she can’t even function.

“Yes, yes yes yes,” she begs, and he’s pulling it up and over her head, her shirt not even fully making it down one arm. The bra she has is nothing special, so she’s glad he’s unhooking it without even looking, and that joins her shirt, hanging off of one arm as his mouth dips lower. She’s left with just her necklace, the one she never removes, on a long cord hanging between her breasts.

If she was on a high before, Jyn was now soaring through the sky. His mouth is on her chest, on her breast, and then he has her nipple in his mouth, sucking the already hardened tip. She can’t even remember how to breathe for a moment, the other breast soon caught in his warm hand, and he’s rolling her nipple between his fingers. Was it possible to orgasm just from your breasts being touched? She had a feeling she was about to find out.

He kept going, showing no signs of stopping, of shifting, but she was… she was definitely close to getting herself off. They were still rocking together, but his attention was entirely on her breasts, shifting from one peak to the other, his hands sliding down her hips and then moving back up, massaging and squeezing them in turns. She was going to… she was so close, it was driving her insane. She had never gotten off on anything other than her own fingers, and this was a hell of a way to have her first one with a partner.

“What do you want, Jyn,” he asked as he pressed a kiss in the valley between her breasts, and it was like he could read her mind, like he knew she had something to say. Her necklace is in the way, as he kisses from one breast to the other, and he noses it out of the way, continuing his trail. “Tell me what you want, what you’re going to do. _Say it_.”

She sucks in a shuddered breath, and her hands move to cover his, squeezing then sliding down to his wrists. She wants his hands to move, or maybe… she remembers what Kay had said about Cassian and oral, and she doesn’t want to think about Kay right now, but now she really wants to know what it would be like to have his tongue licking between her thighs.

“I want to cum,” she finally begs. “I want… I’m going to cum just like this, and you don’t even have to do anything.”

It was the truth, she was so close, the friction from his jeans and hardon enough to get her off, but he seemed to have other ideas. “Allow me?”

He’s not saying exactly what he’s going to do, but she nods, because whatever he wants to do at this point, however he wants to help her, she’s saying yes. She’s thankful that her belt is already unhooked, that she had unsnapped the front of her jeans earlier, because now he’s sliding a hand down her body, slipping it underneath the edge of her underwear.

“Oh God,” she whimpers, because she can feel his hand slipping in between her legs, and then letting out a hiss. She’s soaking wet and knows he can feel it, and the hand on her breast squeezes as his mouth moves to the one now abandoned. She’s… she’s tense now, feeling his hand between her legs, but then she can feel his fingers pressing between her slit, and it’s all over.

He knows what he’s doing, or at least knows enough to not waste any time. He doesn’t tease her, doesn’t drag this out, instead rolling his fingers around her clit, two fingers working in steady circles. He’s not going too fast, so she doesn’t feel like she’s being pushed, but the rhythm is good, matching how his fingers pinch and tug at her nipple.

“Make me cum, please,” she whimpers, and she’s getting tense again, but not because it’s foreign, his fingers on her and in her, but because she’s on edge, ready to tumble over. “Make me cum all over your fingers, then let me suck on your cock. I’ve imagined it, imagined sucking and licking and tasting, for so long… Are you going to let me-”

Her words are cut off as she sucks in a gasp, because his fingers are pressing harder against her, rolling her clit a little faster, and it’s all over. She’s choking on a scream, her body shaking, and she can feel herself cumming so hard that she actually feels exhausted before she’s even done. The inside of her thighs are soaked even with her pants still on, and she can’t think at the moment, but she doesn’t have to, because Cassian is pulling his hand from the front of her pants, hand on her breast sliding around her back to hold her upright.

She wants to apologize for how wet she is, maybe, or apologize for… _something_ , which is absurd because she hasn’t done anything wrong, but it still feels like she should say something to him. All words escape her as he puts his fingers to his mouth, though, licking off her wetness, and she’s… her brain feels as though it just fizzled out, because he’s sucking on the digits, humming like he finds her delicious. And holy fuck, she can’t even find words to respond.

“I’m going to lick down your body and taste you, straight from the source,” he hums, wiping his saliva from his hand onto his pants. She jerks her head in a nod, because he didn’t ask permission, but the answer is already yes. Just…

“Wait, just wait-”

Unlike earlier, he doesn’t jerk away, but he does seem to understand, a smile curling around his lips as he looks up at her. His hands move to her back, running up and down the expanse of skin, like he’s trying to soothe her, and she knows he gets it, that she’s overly sensitive, her mind still racing from what just happened. She relaxes into his touch, sinking forward a little, until her forehead is on the back of the couch, her mouth brushing against the side of his head.

She could fall asleep like this, his hands rubbing up and down her skin, warming her body as it comes down from a high, and she almost does, until she hears soft humming coming from him. It’s beautiful, a melody she doesn’t recognize, and somehow, she suspects that if she asks for the words, they would be in Spanish. Eventually, she shifts to sitting back down fully onto his lap, and she can feel him half hard between her legs, but he’s smiling, like he’s content anyways.

“That’s lovely,” she finally offers, and he chuckles against her forehead as he presses a kiss there. Her head tilts up to look at him, and she smiles a little as their eyes lock. His lips are just as tender, kissing hers, and she takes in a slow breath before he pulls away.

“You’re lovely,” he murmurs, and she knows she’s blushing, but she… she knows they’ve been like this for a few minutes, that the painful lust that had been aching inside of her is now sated, but she’s… she’s not done, and now that she can think clearly, that the lust has been temporarily soothed, she knows what she wants next.

“Cassian?” her voice is very soft, but she’s feeling more awake as she thinks about what she wants to say, what she wants to ask for.

“Hmm?” His eyebrows raise slightly, waiting for her question, her request, but he looks like he’s… actually not expecting what she’s about to say.

“I have a… request. I want to run an experiment. I don’t expect for it to be successful, but I do promise that I will try my best.” She’s being dodgy for a reason, because she still doesn’t know exactly how to word it, because what she’s imagining in her mind just doesn’t sound like it will come out properly, like it will make any sense to him. In her mind, it’s almost a checklist of things to try, a set of bullet points, and if she tries to just throw it out there, none of it will make any sort of sense.

He shifts a little under her, like he’s trying to get more comfortable, and she sits up a little, so that she’s looking at him. There’s confidence in her; she knows that she probably looks well sexed from his hands in her hair and his mouth all over her chest, and she’s not ashamed of herself, knows he is attracted to her, so it’s not the fact that she’s half naked that has her reminding herself of her confidence. She can kick ass, she knows her shit, she has had this man losing his mind and they’re both still wearing their pants, so why can’t she just… say it?

“I want… to lick you.” That doesn’t sound right, and he’s looking at her with a look that’s unreadable, but she knows that if she heard that from anyone else, she would be confused. “Your… meat stick.” Did people not call it that? “With my tongue, until you-”

He was still just staring at her, and rather than letting the embarrassment crack her, she gets a little angry, wanting to smack him in the chest, to shove him to respond. “Don’t just look at me like that! You know what- You know what I’m trying to say!”

He’s still just staring, and then he bursts out laughing, and she is ashamed now, except he’s tightening his hold around her, and maybe… maybe she hasn’t screwed this up. “I know, Jyn. You told me before, remember?”

Her cheeks color a little, because she had told him just a few minutes earlier, and it had been easy then, but now she was trying to be seductive, and it wasn’t coming out right. He’s still laughing, and his hands are running down her back again, and he can’t hate her, particularly not when he leans forward and presses a kiss to her shoulder.

“Why don’t we move from the couch to your bed?” he offers, and she nods, because that sounds like a good idea. “Then we can see about letting you… experiment licking my meat stick.”

Oh god, it sounded just as terrible coming from him as it had from her, and she burries her face into her hands with a groan. He’s still laughing, though, and she has to get out of her shock because he’s standing up with her in his arms. He didn’t look this strong, but clearly he was, and her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. The rest of their clothing, their things, are all left behind on the couch, and he knows which room is hers, so when they reach her bed, he sets her down on the edge, before straightening back up and moving his hands to the front of his pants.

“Let me do that?” she asks, raising an eyebrow, and he stops, the front of his belt halfway unhooked. He gives a nod, and she stands up, ignoring the way that her own pants are half hanging off her hips - he can pull those down in a moment. Right now, she’s worrying about him,

Her fingers are shaking as she finishes unhooking his belt, but then his hands are in her hair, brushing it back from her face, pushing it back out of her eyes. His hands steady her, somehow, and she unhooks the front of his pants, slides down the zipper… and then pushes him down.

Cassian lets out a hiss, and then she sees him, naked, for the very first time. His body is… she still wants to kiss down it, explore him, and she can’t ignore the scars on him, but she can’t ask right now, because her mouth is watering, because he’s beautiful, because she has dreamed of this… and she doesn’t want to be any more awkward than she already is.

His pants hit the floor, boxers having been pushed down with them, and he steps out of his clothes, his hands moving from her hair to her shoulders, then running down her arms. She’s still looking at his nakedness, but finally glances up when his hands reach her wrists, stroking the inside of them.

“Can I help you with yours?” he asks, and she glances down at her pants, just barely hanging onto her hips, before nodding and looking up at him. His hands move down to her hips, and he runs his thumbs above the top of her hip bones, forcing her to suck in a breath in response. His every touch is setting her on fire, and all she can do is watch.

His movements are even slower than hers, which she hadn’t realized was even possible, but then he’s pushing her pants downwards, leaving her underwear where they are, until they hit the ground. She steps out of them, towards him, and looks up slowly, feeling his fingers slide under the edge of cotton. She can’t… she can’t even think anything as he looks down at her, their bodies pressing together for the first time as they stand.

“May I?” he asks softly, and she nods, her hands going up to his chest. Her fingers splay across warm skin, and one hand slides down, nails scratching into the hair on his chest, down his abdomen… she sucks in a breath as he does when her fingertips catch at his belly button, and she knows if she goes any lower, there’s no stopping the progression of her hand.

They both seem to pause, and her eyes look back up from where her hand is on him to his eyes, and he’s watching her with a look that is entirely unreadable. Her lips press together, and he gulps, and she realizes what it really is - he’s nervous, nervous for her to touch him, for her underwear to disappear, for the only thing left between them to be her necklace and their soft words.

“Go ahead,” she says softly, and he nods, pushing her underwear down just enough that it falls down, hitting the floor. He can’t really see anything, because of how their bodies are pressed together, and she can feel his length pressing into her stomach, but she won’t look again, not yet, won’t rush this, because they’re not. They’re not in a rush, this isn’t a race. They have time, so much time, and while this whole evening feels like it has been going on for hours, some careful dance, she wouldn’t change it for anything.

“Can I touch you?” she asks, and it comes out more of a breath than anything else, and the easy smile on his lips, the way he’s then grinning at her, ducking down his head like he’s embarrassed or just finds her adorable, she isn’t sure… it makes her grin up at him as well, because they’re both naked, because she’s asking to touch his dick, because… somehow this is so them.

“I really wish you would,” he says with a grin, and she laughs, actually laughs out loud, because… of course he would. His hands go back to her hips, sliding to her back, and he pulls her closer, so that every part of their body is touching and he can kiss her again. They’re slow in their kiss, clinging to each other’s lips, until finally she pulls away to take in a breath, and he straightens up a little. His length is shifting against her abdomen, and she knows it’s now or never.

Her fingers slide lower between them as they both shift a little, making space, and she still isn’t looking, relying on touch at this moment, because if she looks, she’s pretty sure she’ll make some sort of strange face, and she might lose her courage if he laughs again. It’s soft, like velvet, and she’s gentle, running her fingertips down until she reaches the base. There’s hair there, of course, and her nails scratch at it slightly before dragging back up to his belly button.

Cassian isn’t breathing, but she understands that feeling, so she doesn’t drag it out, instead running her hand back down his body, and then up the side of his cock. As her fingers reach the end, she tentatively wraps her hand around it, applying no pressure save just enough to pull at the skin slightly, tugging it down.

There’s a hiss coming from his lips, and she thinks she might have hurt him, but his eyes are closed and she realizes he’s sensitive, that it was only pleasure, and that urges her on. Taking a step back, Jyn finally gets a good look at him, at his body, at his cock, and she rotates her hand, getting a slightly better hold as she strokes him again. His hips move, almost involuntarily, pumping himself into her hand, and she sucks in a breath, amazed at how he’s responding to her.

“If it’s alright with you,” she whispers, her hand pausing on him, “I’m going to get on my knees and give you a blow job.”

His hips jerk in response and he lets out a curse, half of it English, the other half likely Spanish. He gives a nod, and his hand runs into her hair, pushing it back from her face. Taking in a breath, she sinks down onto her knees in front of him, his cock now standing out in front of her face, hard. Licking her lips, Jyn isn’t sure how to start, how to even begin, so she tries to not think about it, tries to just… _act_.

Both of his hands are in her hair, now, but it’s not forceful, more like he can’t stop touching her, his fingers brushing into the strands, keeping it out of her face. She wishes she had grabbed the hairtie that had dropped down onto the counter earlier, knowing that her hair in a bun would make this easier, but he seems to be doing a good job of it, not rushing her, just… just watching her, touching her.

Taking in a slow breath, she closes her eyes for a moment, stroking him again, starting a rhythm. That should work, well enough, to start, but she had mentioned a blow job, and hadn’t she thought about this, hadn’t she imagined this? She didn’t want to just dive right in, but maybe… maybe that was the best decision.

Parting her lips, Jyn licked out, her tongue wrapping around the head of his cock. A noise came from Cassian that didn’t sound human, and her eyes flicked up, watching him as he took in a ragged breath. So long as he wasn’t pulling away, she was going to keep going. Her lips closed around the head, and she sucked it, trying to not think of a lollipop, but it was the best she could imagine, and that - her eyes were still on his, and he opened his eyes to look at her, suddenly cursing.

“It’s been a while,” he said through gritted teeth, and she knew what that meant, that he was on edge, but she had barely even begun. She gave a slight nod as her lips pulled off of him with a pop, and then she went back to stroking him slowly, not sure… just dive in. She had to just dive in.

He wasn’t watching her anymore, thankfully, his eyes closed again, so she felt less on display as she opened her mouth as wide as she could, taking as much of him in as she could. Her hand was still wrapped around the base, her fingers just barely touching her hand, and she didn’t have anything to compare him to, but she was… she told herself to stop sounding like a virgin in her own head, but she wasn’t sure he would entirely fit. An absurd thought, but really… at the end of the day, she would make it work. Well, night.

Finding a rhythm was easy, working her mouth up and down on him, and she was sucking, her cheeks hollow. He seemed to be enjoying it, and she would consider this mildly enjoyable. Actually, the sounds he was making made it enjoyable, but his breathing had become harder quickly with nothing more.

Tentatively, Jyn used her tongue as she worked her mouth back to the tip, applying pressure to the underneath, and the curse that came from him…. His hands tightened in her hair, and he was gritting his teeth again. Flattening her tongue as she swallowed more of him into her mouth, she repeated the move, almost like she was slowly licking from base to tip, urging him on with the pressure of her tongue against him.

“Jyn, I might not last much longer-” he muttered out, and that was… definitely a confidence boost. Popping off of him, she nodded a little, pumping his cock with one hand while she looked up. They could stop here, maybe move to having sex, but she wanted to finish what she had started, wanted to taste him. A bit of precum had come out before, a salty taste, and she… she wanted to try.

“Cassian?” she asks sweetly, and her eyes are on him, still slowly moving her hand up and down his length, adding a little pressure on occasion, tightening her fist. “Cassian, I need you to do something for me. I need- I need you to cum in my mouth. Can you do that?”

“Fuck-” he was gritting his teeth again, and gave a nod.

Before she had been slow and steady, setting an easy rhythm, but now she was working towards something, an end goal. She knew from her own experiences that meant added speed, added pressure, and so she repeated the earlier moves. Her hand squeezing as she rocked her mouth up down on him, tongue stroking every few passes.

“Your hand - faster,” he muttered, and she nodded around him, humming a little so he knew she heard him. She sped up, hand working almost to the point that her wrist wanted to ache, but she wasn’t going to stop for anything. Her mouth was still around the head, but now she was just licking, wrapping her tongue around one direction than the other, and she thought she wasn’t doing it right, trying to remember to breathe, when she felt his hands in her hair, tug hard, like his hands were in a knot and he couldn’t stand it anymore.

The first shot of cum in her mouth was surprising, but she didn’t let go, didn’t stop, licking and working him through until he sagged, her name on his lips with every other breath. The taste was different, but she didn’t think about it, just swallowing it down, and popping off as she licked her lips, still touching him. Cassian’s hands were on her shoulders now as he breathed hard, body sagging forward a little.

“I’m - Jyn, that was-”

“Experiment a success?” she asks, because she knows she did well to get him off like that, and it might have been a long time, but he seemed to enjoy it, had only needed to direct her once, and with time, she suspects she’ll learn his body just as well as she knows her own.

“Yeah. Yeah, I would say so,” he says with a bit of a laugh. He straightens up after a moment and reaches out for her hand, which she takes. Standing up, Jyn stretches a little, breathing in. He was grinning, something relaxed and easy, but he looked exhausted, almost as much as she felt.

“Good,” she says after a moment, and she’s surprised when his hands go around her, pulling her close to him. His hands slide up her back, and then he’s kissing her, and she wants to remind him that her mouth was just on his dick, that the taste is still there, but he doesn’t seem to care, and she won’t stop kissing him. He’s slow and sweet, one hand moving up into her hair again, pushing it back from her face, and she holds onto him, because she still can’t believe this is real, and somehow hugging him is…

It’s the perfect way to end this evening, his arms going around her body even as they pull from the kiss. He’s holding on tight to her and she clings back, because she can’t let go of him, because this might be a dream, and she doesn’t want this night to end.

“We should probably go to bed,” she finally says, because they’re both tired, and it’s right there. She had thought they would keep going, maybe, but he’s obviously no longer hard, and she doesn’t know how long it will take. Regardless, she knows he’s tired, and she’s getting there.

“Probably,” he murmurs against her forehead, and he presses a kiss there. “But I still wanted to…”

She sucks in a breath, because it’s not sex, she somehow knows that, and there’s one other thing he had mentioned wanting, and she wants it to, she wants to ask for it, even with how tired she is, she knows it will put her straight to sleep, wants to know what it’s like… but she won’t ask directly, instead leading him into it. “What did you want to do?”

He’s quiet for a moment, his hand running up and down her back, and she thinks he won’t ask, that he’ll stay silent. It takes a few minutes, and she’s closing her eyes now, even though the want is still within her, sleep is close to taking her away.

“I… I don’t want to cross the line, but I want to taste you, Jyn. It can wait until the morning, but I’ve only had a teaser, and I…”

“Yes,” she gasps, and she can feel him smiling against her forehead, a bit of relief seeming to hit his body.

“I’m going to pick you up again… if that’s okay with you,” he says with a bit of laughter, and she’s not even able to say yes because he’s already picking her up, hands under her butt as they walk a few steps to her bed. He’s climbing up and she’s hitting the mattress, laughter coming from her for a moment before she’s climbing backwards on it, settling herself on the pillows. He’s just watching her, a smile on his lips, until she’s finally settled.

“Another time, and I will be the one laying on the bed,” he says softly, picking up her foot, and she doesn’t get it for a moment, and then she does. There’s definitely a blush running down her body, but it’s too dark for him to see… she would like that.

“Maybe before breakfast,” she teases, and he’s pressing kisses to her ankle, down the inside of her leg, pausing at her knee. She’s open and exposed, remembering that she is naked, but it doesn’t bother her, he’s not gawking or staring, and she appreciates it, that he’s almost keeping this casual.

“Jyn, it’s almost daylight,” he says with a bit of laughter, and his lips are now above her knee, leaning down kiss up the inside of her thigh. “I think this counts as before breakfast…”

“Mmm, then forget breakfast. We’ll make our second date lunch, and after lunch, you can have dessert.” She’s teasing him, watching as he leans forward, his hands slipping under her butt, and she moves her hands into his hair, fingers curling in the strands.

He’s at her pulse point now, her heart racing so hard she can feel is beating in the inside of her leg, and he sucks a mark there. He’s so close, so very very close to her cunt, and she’s soaked again, exposed, almost cold, but she knows once his tongue finds it’s way there, she won’t last very long.

His mouth moves to the other leg, trailing kisses to her inner thigh, and she closes her eyes for a moment, breathing hard. He hasn’t even gotten anywhere yet, not really, but she’s aching for him, trying not to rush him, but she needs it, needs his mouth on her.

“Please, Cassian, I need to feel you on me,” she finally gasps, and he listens, because his fingers are suddenly there, spreading her open, fingers running through her slick. She can feel his thumb just barely catch her clit, and if she had felt on fire before, with his hand down her pants as she awkward humped him, it was nothing compared to this.

She doesn’t have to ask again, because then his tongue is on her, licking a long stripe into her core. A choked sob escapes her, and she looks down at him to see that Cassian is watching her, his eyes locking with her immediately. Jyn doesn’t say anything, just sucks in another breath as he repeats the move, licking at her like he’s tasting for the first time, and can’t get enough.

Her hips rock a little as his tongue flicks over her clit, and a hand moves in response, shifting to her stomach, and she thinks he might pin her down, but he doesn’t. At least, not yet.

“Do it-” she says as his mouth pull from her, because she already knows the question. “Do it, just… take what you want.”

He’s pressing into her abdomen, keeping her pinned onto the bed, the hand remaining on her cunt slipping down, two fingers teasing at her lips. She can feel her wetness sticking to his fingers, and she never thought she would enjoy this, being held down, but the power in his hands, the trust she feels for him, it’s like coming home. She trusts him to work her through this, to show her how good it can be. She knows him, understands him, and he’s driving her insane.

His fingers start to press into her, and it’s a good thing he’s holding her down, because Jyn’s hips immediately respond, arching off the bed, trying to get closer. His tongue is on her clit, licking around and around and around and she thinks she might actually die if he keeps going. Fingers curling within, Jyn sees stars for a moment, and she knows it’s only two of them, but she needs more so much more - and then he’s slipping out, tongue going back to her slit.

“I need to cum,” she tells him, because it’s not a question, not a comment, not a concern. She needs to get off, and she needs him to stop teasing her before she loses her mind.

“In a moment,” he hums, and he’s taking little licks at her slit, trying to drive her crazy. That’s the only answer, he has to be wanting to make her go insane.

“Now,” she begs, and she tightens her hands in his hair. “Cassian, please make me cum. Can you do that?”

His eyes flick up at the question, at the challenge, and that sets him off. Two fingers slip in, and he starts working her, spreading her open slowly. She’s done this before, but he has a better angle, has longer, thicker fingers, and she feels tight for a moment, and then it’s three fingers, and they’re curling and stroking deep within her. His tongue is no longer teasing her clit, but instead his lips wrapped around it, sucking on the sensitive bud. She only has enough time to suck in a breath, and then she’s arching off the bed, his hand no longer able to even hold her down.

“Cassian, Cassian please,” she’s begging, and she feels him tighten in her, can feel her core tightening around his fingers, and then it’s complete and total bliss, warmth and sunlight all coursing through her. She’s on a high, body being worked through it by him, until finally she falls back onto the bed, a light sweat over her skin. She’s sensitive, so sensitive, and she’s struggling to breathe through her nose, even as his fingers pull out of her, and he presses a kiss to her inner thigh.

“Still with me?” he asks softly, and she forces her eyes to open, to take in another breath as she looks down at him. He looks utterly relaxed and pleased with himself, as he should be - her hand reaches towards him and he takes it.

“I think we might have to do that _before_ lunch as well,” she says with a bit of laughter, and he lets out a bit of a relieved sigh as he slides up the bed to be beside her.

It takes a bit of shuffling, getting underneath the blankets, getting comfortable, but they finally make it into her bed, both with a pillow. First she had been on his chest, and then he was curled around her, but in the end, they had faced each other, his arms around her, and hers on his chest. It’s so comfortable it feels natural, and she knows she won’t have a hard time falling asleep.

His lips press against her hair for a moment, and she takes a long, deep breath, relaxing into his arms. She feels like jello, still, from his mouth on her, and she’s so happy, so pleased with the way this evening turned out… and it can only get better from here.

“You know,” he murmurs against her hair, and she turns her face up to look at him, waiting to hear his words. “I think the title actually applies. First time? I can’t imagine how good you’ll be with practice.”

She thinks he might be teasing her, or maybe being sarcastic, but she remembers how easily he had cum for her, and she thinks that maybe it really is a Jyn thing - even if she had been terrible, he would have enjoyed it. “Well, I’ve had years to think about it.”

His hands are moving up and down her back again, and he leans forward to kiss her lips. She can taste herself, can smell herself on him, but it’s not embarrassing in the slightest.

“For the record, your title applies as well. King of Oral? You can eat me for any meal you want.”

He laughs and shifts so that he’s kissing her hair again, and her eyes close, because she just can’t stay awake any longer, can’t keep her eyes open, no matter how hard she tries.

“Lunch, then? Still interested in a second date?”

She’s smiling, eyes closed, and gives a tiny nod. “Only if we stop for condoms on the way back here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at melanoradrood.tumblr.com 
> 
> Part Three has JUST been finished, and it was supposed to be an epilogue but instead became a beast of it's own, but it is the final part, another 7k words to add on. It will be up sometime tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s later than she would ever normally get up, which is obvious before she even has her eyes open, because the sunlight is coming in through her bedroom window, which means it’s almost noon, if not after. A groan escapes her, and she tries to shift a little, to stretch out, but there’s an arm around her midsection, and a leg tangled up with hers, and it hits her like a tonne of bricks.

Not only had she confessed to Cassian the stupid secret, he had confessed to feeling something for her… and then she had brought him back to her apartment, stripped him down, and fulfilled a number of her dirty fantasies with him… and every step of the way, he had been gentle, had given her what she needed before she realized it, had brought her to two orgasms…

She wasn’t going to overthink this, wasn’t going to panic or regret, and she’s mentally preparing herself for freaking out… only she’s not, and _that_ makes her freak out, because why isn’t she freaking out about this? How long has she harbored this crush? And now he’s laying naked in bed beside her, holding on tight to her in his sleep.

“You’re thinking too hard,” he grumbles, and she can feel his lips in her hair, can feel him shifting so that his lips are pressing to her temple, and she lets out a long, slow sigh of relief, because… he’s right, she is.

“I was preparing myself to freak out about what happened last night… and instead of freaking out, I’m pleased with myself.”

“Mmm, you should be,” he murmurs, and she suspects that while her eyes are wide open, his are still closed. She glances towards him, towards the arm around her, and she’s still not freaking out. “What, should you feel guilty? Embarrassed? You were… a vision last night.”

Oh, so this was what it really felt like to be on fire, her skin burning red. She laughs a little to herself, because she doesn’t even know how to respond to that, but she rolls over, facing towards him. His eyes finally open, only halfway, and she smiles as her head settles on the pillow beside his, so close their lips almost touched.

“I don’t know… but all I can feel is happy, and content.”

His lips capture hers as he suddenly surges forward, and she makes a little squeak in surprise, because she wasn’t expecting it, but it’s certainly not unwanted. She probably has morning breath, and he likely does as well, but the kiss is so sweet, their lips catching and fitting together perfectly, and when his hand settles on her cheek, her fingers cover it, keeping him close even as their lips part.

She takes in a slow breath, eyes opening, and he’s smiling at her, soft and gentle, something so tender and precious, she wants to capture it, frame it, keep it forever. He’s even more beautiful now, with the light coming through her window, and she doesn’t even know how to tell him.

“I think we may have missed lunch,” he says softly, and she turns her head to look at the clock beside her bed - and how were they still in bed at two? She lets out a groan, because where was her phone? Why wasn’t Bodhi back? And had Kay even survived the night? She was shocked that none of their friends had sent out a search party yet, but then again, there was no telling what was on their phones.

“We should probably get up, make sure our roommates haven’t died,” she says, turning to roll her entire body over, but Cassian is holding on tight, keeping her from escaping just yet. She lets out a laugh and tries again, but he holds on tighter, laughing against her shoulder as she ends up being pulled back against his chest, spooning together.

She can feel him pressing against her back, and she wants to try it again, feel him in her mouth… but she likes where he is now just as much, likes the feeling of him hard and heavy against her spine, and she shifts a little until she feels him pushing against her thighs instead. He’s breathing hard behind her, and she really likes the feel of him, only to realize that she doesn’t have a condom… and there’s no way she’s going to dig through Bodhi’s drawers in search of one.

“Cassian, please tell me you have a condom,” she says, and she’s surprised at how breathy her voice sounds.

He lets out a curse, and then his lower body is pulling from hers, his hold on her relaxing some. “I wish that I could, but I wasn’t exactly expecting this.”

She laughs a little, and pulls away to roll over, pulling up the blankets with her as she does so. If there’s no condom, they can do other things, but now she’s really really really wanting something she can’t have.

“None tucked into your wallet?” she teases, because wasn’t that what most guys had?

He runs a hand into his hair, suddenly looking embarrassed, and then shakes his head. “I haven’t, ahh… I’ve never had a reason to think that I might have sex.”

She assumes he means recently, because he had a girlfriend, he obviously knew how to go down a girl, so then… but the way he’s avoiding her eyes tells her that no, he means ever.

“Wait, really?” she asks, and she’s sliding closer to him, because this is utterly unexpected. “You had a girlfriend in High School that you were sexually active with, but no sex? I’m not judging, just surprised. I can’t imagine being with you and not-”

She realizes what she just said and tries to back track, but he’s kissing her again, soft and gentle, pulling back after a moment. His eyes look a little sad for a moment, but then he seems to shake it off. “As I said last night, she was only interested in me for… what I could do. She reciprocated a few times, but not often. After it was over, I didn’t trust anyone… and then I threw myself into school. My roommate is Kay, who doesn’t really excel as a wingman, and so I’ve never really had the opportunity.”

She’s definitely blushing now, because they’re actually both virgins in that regard, not that the title means much of anything to her - she was only still one because she had no interest in servicing someone that was using her.

“Well… As much as I would love to have sex with you, there’s no way I’m going into Bodhi’s room in search of condoms,” she finally says, and he looks up at her, eyes searching for something more, but she smiles a little at him.

“You did promise me lunch, which we missed, but maybe we should think about ordering in? There’s other things we can do…” She’s running her hand down his chest, towards his stomach, and she’s grinning now, because there’s something else in her memory. “I believe you mentioned… you would be the one on your back?”

His eyes go wide, and she laughs because she knows that she just said something he really really wants, and she definitely wants it as well. They could wait to actually have him inside of her - she was enjoying this just as much, even if their sex drives were both on overdrive at present.

“I think our third date should be out to dinner,” he says quickly, and she’s suddenly flat on her back, his body hovering over hers. She lets out a hum, because she likes that idea. “Then we can make a quick stop at a store, in case we need… something.”

She hums again, as though considering it, but the answer is already yes. Still, Jyn won’t give in too easily. “Okay, but what if you totally ruin the second date? After all, we’re running a little late as it is…”

He laughs and rolls off of her, pulling the blankets with him. “Go find our phones, order something in - by the time delivery gets here, I’ll have already eaten.”

She loves the sound of that, and quickly rolls over and out of the bed, not even bothering to put anything on. Never before has she felt so confident in her own skin

Running into the living room, Jyn finds her phone, left behind on the kitchen counter. It’s dead, of course, but her phone charger is in the kitchen. She grabs it to take into her bedroom, then starts looking for Cassian’s phone. It’s on the coffee table, and as she picks it up, she hears a key enter the lock on the front door. Panic hits her, and she looks around, because her shirt should be here, and Cassian’s, but instead she’s getting tangled up in them in a search for something to wear, and lands on top of the couch, still naked.

“Don’t come in!” she yells out, but it’s too late. She can hear Cassian in her bedroom, coming out to hear what the crash was, why she was cursing. Two seconds later, she hears Bodhi asking what the hell, and she looks up from the other side of the couch just in time to see Cassian covering his dick with his hands, Bodhi frozen and turning very close to white, and Luke just nodding while calling someone on his phone.

“I told you not to come in!” she hisses at Bodhi, but he’s still frozen, eyes on nothing in particular, just straight ahead, like he doesn’t want to know, doesn’t want to see, doesn’t want to exist.

“Well, we found both of them,” Luke is saying into the phone, and then it’s on speaker, Leia’s voice filling the room.

“Wait, together? Oh my god, put me on speaker phone!”

“Already done,” Luke is saying with a laugh, and she’s still naked, using the couch to hide herself, but even still, she feels exposed. She’s going to kill all of them, and why is Cassian just STANDING there instead of dashing back into her room, grabbing something to cover himself with.

“Jyn Erso, did you have sex last night?” comes Leia’s voice through the phone, and honestly, she thinks she might die of embarrassment. Bodhi even makes a noise that somehow describes how she feels, something between a groan and a cry for help, and she buries her face into the back of the couch, wishing it would eat her whole.

“They’re both naked, so I’m saying yes,” Luke tells Leia, and she can hear Han in the background, laughing, saying he’s a matchmaker.

“Actually, you can thank Kay for this. He decided to call Jyn last night and tell her… things.”

Jyn glares at Cassian, who shrugs a little, and fuck he looks good, his hands only just barely covering himself, the rest of him on display. She wants him again, wants him now, even though her more or less brother and his boyfriend are standing in between them.

“Tell Jyn to put clothes on, because I’m coming over to find out more!”

Jyn turns, grabbing something, anything, and finds one of Cassian’s shoes. She throws it at Luke, who dodges it easily, laughing.

“Get out!” Jyn insists, and he’s reaching for Bodhi, who she’s pretty sure has more or less died while standing there.

“Alright, alright. Just remember to use protection!”

Jyn looks at Cassian, who suddenly has his eyes wide, and then they both look at Luke.

“Wait!”

“Okay, do you want me out or in, because this is becoming too much,” he mutters, but he’s stopped, standing at the door now.

“We… kind of need a condom,” Jyn says after a moment, and Bodhi is now looking at Cassian with murder eyes… she had never thought Bodhi could look so angry before.

“You… _need_ a condom? Does that mean you have been sleeping with Jyn _without_ a condom?” He’s practically hissing out the words, and Jyn groans, because Leia is still on the phone hearing all of this.

“I bet they spent the night performing oral on each other,” her friend offers, and that’s it, she’s done with all of them.

“Condom, Bo! Then get out!”

Luke’s laughing again, leaving his phone behind on the counter while going into Bodhi’s room, and he returns a minute later with a handful of condoms. He stops in front of Cassian, who is still using both hands to cover himself, and then offers them out.

Cassian looks to her for a moment, then removes one hand, and really he’s not hiding anything at this point. Accepting the stack of condoms, he moves his hands back in front of his cock, a very obvious blush spreading over his chest and neck.

“Good _bye_ , Luke, Bodhi, and LEIA,” Jyn announces very loudly, and Luke is grabbing his phone, and his boyfriend. She waits until the door is shut, then jumps over the back of the couch, running to it and locking it, and then the deadbolt - no one was interrupting this again.

There’s a clatter behind her, the sound of foil packets hitting the ground, and then she hears Cassian burst into laughter, because really, this was their lives, and of course everyone would find out they were having sex before they even had sex, and this was… she actually didn’t care. They had condoms, and Cassian was still here, and she was very much naked.

“Oh, so you find this funny?” she asks, turning to face him with her eyebrow raised.

He’s laughing so hard, now, that she can’t help but laugh with him, and she leans back against the door as he walks towards her, one hand reaching out. She takes it, once he’s close enough, and he pulls her towards him, free hand going around her waist, pulling her body close to his.

“I think that this is perhaps the least subtle way we could make our relationship public, but they did leave us with condoms, so I do not think we can complain too much.”

Her eyes roll as she pulls her hand from him, both arms going around his neck, and they sway a little where they stand. “Mmm, so you take me out on one date, and suddenly we’re in a relationship?”

Cassian seems to know immediately that she’s teasing him, because he doesn’t miss a beat as his hands slide down underneath her ass, and he’s lifting her up, her legs going around his waist. She can feel him, feel him between her legs, and they have condoms now, which means… which means they can go back into her room and still go through with their original plan, oral, and they don’t have to do anything, but she wants to.

“Jyn Erso, will you please consider us to be in a relationship, facebook _and everything_?”

His face is so serious as he asks, but then the crinkle lines around his eyes are deeper, and she knows he’s teasing. Her head falls back as she clings to him, and they’re not moving, not yet, but they will be soon.

“Problem with that - I don’t use facebook.” He pouts at her a little, and she rolls her eyes. “But I do have instagram. I’ll make you your own special tag _and everything_.”

He’s laughing harder now, and she knows they’re walking towards her bedroom - their phones have been forgotten, the condoms, everything else, until eventually she’s back on the bed, and he’s crawling onto it with her, scooting them back onto it until her head hits the pillows, and his body settles over hers.

“Mmm, you forgot the condoms,” she hums, and his lips are on her cheek, jaw, throat, and then he’s working lower, sucking at her collarbone, between her breasts, and she thinks he might just keep going.

“Forget the condoms. Sex can wait. I plan on tasting you again, if that’s okay with you.”

She smiles down at him, almost shyly, but the way he’s looking at her, the shine in his eyes, how he licks his lips, it makes her catch her breath and suddenly feel rather proud of herself. He’s still watching her as he moves lower, leaving open mouthed kisses on her stomach, when it suddenly grumbles.

They both pause for a moment, and then he’s laughing against her hip bone, because that was a sure sign that she was hungry. She laughs with him, her fingers running into his hair, and she really does want to continue, would love to feel his mouth on her, except that they do need to eat something.

“Okay, here’s an idea,” she says, and she’s still running her hands into his hair, almost petting him. He’s leaning into her touch, and it’s the sweetest thing imaginable, even as her stomach makes another noise. “I find our phones, you grab the condoms, we order delivery, and then we keep ourselves busy until food gets here.”

“I like the way you think,” he says with a grin.

 

* * *

 

When Jyn had said they would keep themselves busy, she hadn’t quite thought about this. Okay, yes, sort of, but not exactly this. Cassian had insisted they order in from somewhere further away, because he wanted more time, and she wasn’t sure what exactly that meant, but once he was laying back on the bed, it became very clear to her. Jyn had done as told without question, because this was still new to her, but her brain had also fizzled out about two seconds after he had made himself comfortable and reached towards her with a grin.

This was an entirely new feeling, sitting on his jaw, and never before had she looked at someone and thought that their jaw made a good seat, but this was… this was an excellent seat. Last night, it had been about his fingers being in her, his hands holding her down, spreading her apart, but now…

Now, there was no hands, save for them holding her body upright, his fingers digging into her lower back, pressing into her spine. There was no spreading her open for him, no fingers curving deep within her, hitting every sweet spot. Now, it was just him with his mouth on her, and she was unable to escape even as she tried to lift herself up, to pull away every time it became too amazing, because his hands held her onto his tongue, so that he could set the rhythm, set the pace.

Her hands are on the wall behind her bed, and she’s trying to keep herself upright, but it’s hard to think, hard to function, hard to even remember to breathe when all she can do is feel, and it’s practically overload. She doesn’t know how she hasn’t orgasmed yet, but it’s clear from the way that Cassian is working her body that he doesn’t want her to. Every time her breath catches, and she gets louder, he slows down, taking long licks rather than sucking directly on the bud, and she thinks she’s going insane at this point.

Her body is covered in a fine layer of sweat, and she knows that Cassian is much the same, feeling his hands and arms on her body, and she…. She has no control, but it’s amazing. She’s the one on top, so she should be directing this, but he seems to know her body so well, and she won’t argue with it. She could die just like this and die happily, with his tongue devouring her. This is a journey, she realizes, and yes she’s probably going to black out when she finally has an orgasm, but getting to this point has been unbelievable.

“I want to do this to you,” she gasps, her head falling forward, and she’s looking between her arms down at him, watching him watch her. Every time his eyes open, it’s like he’s looking into her soul, but he doesn’t slow down even when she talks, even when she tells him what to do, begs him, more like. “I want to have your cock in my mouth for so long you’re ready to tear apart the sheets, to the point you’re a babbling mess and can’t even remember English.”

He lets out a hum in response, and she sucks in a breath because everything he does now is too intense, and then he’s licking at her folds, and she’s-

“Cassian, please,” she begs, because she needs to so badly, she just needs relief, but he won’t let her.

She could get away from this. She knows she could. If she told him to stop, he would stop. If she looked at him and told him that he had to, he would do it. She knows whatever she asks for - but her begging, it only urges him on more, and it’s so fucking hot she’s thinking this has to be a fantasy, but it’s real, it’s so very real, and she doesn’t want it to stop. Well, she does, but only if she can live it again and again and again.

His tongue moves back to her clit, and it’s just one brush, and she jerks her hips away for a second, because it’s so intense she’s ready to burst, but he pulls her back down, his tongue licking up her slit again and she’s-

Everything is interrupted by the timer going off on her phone. She glances at it, and suddenly she realizes what was going on, because then Cassian’s lips are around her clit, and she’s - he did this on purpose. He had set the timer after they had ordered food, after choosing a place that would take _easily_ forty minutes, and now she realizes how long they’ve been at this, how long he has been torturing her, and granted they had kissed for a while, hands moving over one another, but now the timer makes sense - he had been dragging this out on purpose.

“I’m going to-” she can’t breathe because she’s on the edge and it’s been so long, she’s shaking. Tears are in her eyes, and she’s sucking in sharp little breathes, her entire body wracked with them, because she’s finally finally finally going to get off, and he’s not letting up, not letting her move, just sucking and nipping and toying with her clit. “-kill you!”

Jyn lets out a scream so loud it rings in even her ears, and then she swears she blacks out, because all she can feel his warmth and wetness and her fingers and toes tingle, and then she’s being laid down onto the bed beside Cassian, her feet on the pillows, and his body tucked against hers, slowly drawing patterns on her stomach. Her eyes are wide open and she’s… still not sure she remembers how to breathe, because that was…

That wasn’t real. That was definitely not real. She knows that Cassian loves giving oral, or at least said he did, and he claimed that he had been an expert at it, but the way he had read her body, even more than she understood it, how he had dragged that out, how he had… she sucked in a breath, and his hand shifts to lay flat on her body. Turning her head to look at him, Jyn sees him smiling softly, not like he’s super proud of himself, but more that he’s… he’s painting a picture in his mind.

“You did that on purpose,” she says, voice a little hoarse, and she wants to sound annoyed with him, but she’s still amazed that he’s real, that he could even do that to her body, that he had seemingly enjoyed it.

And there it is, the smirk, the proud way he looks down at her, pleased with himself that he had been able to do that.

“You enjoyed it,” he says with a shrug, and he’s right - she did. She most certainly did.

She smiles at him, because she’s too tired to agree, her body still sensitive, when she realizes her eyes are wet, that she’s crying. His face softens again, and then he’s running his thumbs under her eyes, brushing away her tears.

“Sorry,” she says with a breath, but he shakes his head, dismissing her apology.

“No, no. It’s… it’s normal.” He’s trying to soothe her, to comfort her, and she blinks back more tears, smiling at him.

“It’s normal to cry after an orgasm?” she asks, and he shrugs his shoulders in response.

“It’s a release of a bunch of hormones, and I kept you on the edge for a while. You also screamed… a lot.”

She laughs a little, and then pushes herself to sit up. He moves with her, his arm going around her waist, and he pulls her to sit beside him, leaning forward for a kiss.

She can taste herself, on his tongue, on his lips, but it’s nothing bad. She supposes, with time, she’ll get used to it… particularly since they are in a relationship. That part is kind of blowing her mind.

A knock at the door interrupts them, and she lets out a groan, but it really is perfect timing. She looks towards the door, then at Cassian, who’s suddenly looking down into his lap. His dick is… rock solid, and she wants to play with it, to return what he had just done, or maybe just ride it, but there’s no way he can walk to the door with that thing.

“I don’t think that will fit into your pants,” she says with a laugh, and he sputters in response, because it’s true, because what can he really do?

“I’ll get the food,” she says with a hum and a roll of her eyes - it takes a second to stand, because her legs feel like jello, and he follows after her. She’s looking for something to wear, and finally just pulls on a pair of sleep pants from a pile of laundry on her dresser. An idea ticks into her head, his tshirt, and she runs into the living room to grab it.

Wasn’t that what girlfriends were supposed to do?

“Just a minute,” she calls to the door, and as she passes by her room, she sees Cassian standing there, watching her, his eyes looking wide and his mouth dropping. His shirt was definitely a good idea… and once the delivery driver was gone, she would lose the pants, stick to only the shirt. Maybe even stay that way while she sucked on his cock for an hour.

Cassian’s gaze follows her to the point that he sticks his head out past the doorway, watching her walk to the door, and she’s glancing over her shoulder as she unlocks it, pulling it open. Her head turns to face the delivery guy a half second before Cassian’s eyes go wide, because standing there is not their food.

It’s Kay, and he looks pissed.

“Where is Cassian?” he asks, and there’s a clear anger to him. “Did you kill him for his clothing? He’s not answering his phone, which is unacceptable, and while our friends have repeatedly stated that he is perfectly alright, they will not tell me why he is still here, let alone why he is here in the first place.”

She’s too in shock to stop him as Kay walks past her, straight into the kitchen, and then freezing when he sees Cassian standing in her doorway, his hands once again covering his dick.

“Cassian, there you are. Where are your clothes?”

She can only blink for a few seconds before turning towards the man that just barged in. “Of course, come right in. Please, we would love to have you interrupt our date.”

“Date? This is not a date. A date would involve pre planning, a meal, and two people conversing upon their shared interests. This looks more like the pair of you are attempting to - Jyn Erso, have you been crying?”

She rubs at her eyes, because they’re definitely red and there might still be tears on her face, but now Kay is approaching Cassian, who is still very much naked.

“Did you make her cry?” He sounds so… horrified, so angry with Cassian, that Cassian can only sputter a response.

“No, of course not - Kay, it’s not what you think.”

“Not what I think?” His voice has raised an octave, at the very least. “She is quite clearly crying, which means you have likely done something foolish. What occured last night? Does it involve the reason why my bed frame is damage? And why is half of your clothing from last night in my bathroom, covered in bile?”

Cassian is groaning, and there’s another knock at the door, this time likely the delivery guy. She opens it, and is thankful that’s exactly who it is, because she can’t take anymore of this, any more friends interrupting this.

Once again, Jyn wishes she knew Spanish, because Cassian has suddenly switched to the language, but she recognizes… enough. She recognizes Kay mentioning love, and Kay saying her name repeatedly, and then another girl’s name, with Cassian hissing at him with every other breath.

Paying for the food, she turns back to the two, seeing them in an intense discussion that she could barely even hear the words to.

“Kay, I intend on eating food with my boyfriend, after which point I then intend on having sex with him. If you plan on joining us, then shut up and put your mouth to good use. Otherwise, get out.”

Both men are frozen where they stand, and she puts her free hand on her hip, glaring at him. After a long second, he nods his head to Cassian, then heads towards the door. He pauses, though, just in front of her, as though he’s considering a response.

Rather than snapping at him again, she gives Kay a moment, because it is because of his influence that Cassian is even here, and maybe when they’re all dressed properly, she’ll thank him for it.

“I do not remember most of last evening, but I do remember calling you. I hope that whatever I said was beneficial to this union, and that if it was inappropriate, you will not hold it against Cassian. He has held you in the highest regard for quite some time, and while I do consider you to be a distraction, your involvement within his life would cause him great happiness. I wish you the best, and ask that you return him to me before class on Monday, because he is my ride.”

Jyn blinks at him, not even certain how to respond, then gives a nod. Kay nods in response, and then heads out the door, pulling it shut behind him. She remembers to latch it, then turns to look at Cassian, who is now watching her almost warrily.

“What did he say?” she asks, raising an eyebrow towards him, and she knows that he knows she’s talking about when they were whispering to one another in a foreign language.

“He didn’t understand that you can cry from things being… pleasurable. I tried to explain it as such. He insisted that it made no sense, because love shouldn’t make you cry, but eventually, he seemed to get it was a sex thing, once I reminded him that it was, as I told you, a release of hormones.”

She gives a nod, because she suspects there might be more to it than that, but she won’t pry. That stated, she had also heard a name, and that… that she wants to ask about. “The other name, the girl he mentioned…”

“My ex,” he says with a bit of embarrassment. “I needed no reminding, but he mentioned that you are nothing like her.”

She gives a nod, because she doesn’t want to hear about his ex, doesn’t really care about it, save that Cassian knows she would never use him or hurt him as he had been in the past. “I’m glad you don’t need reminding… but I don’t mind showing you that I would never hurt you as she did.”

He gives a nod, and then he’s smiling at her, looking her up and down. She remembers, then, what she’s wearing. It takes all of two seconds to push her pants down her hips, and then she’s left in just his shirt, the fabric only just barely covering the top of her legs.

“Hungry?” she asks with a raised eyebrow, and the look he gives her is sin, because he’s grinning at her like he’s thinking about eating her out again, but they both definitely need to eat some real food.

“Definitely.”

 

* * *

 

They’re both rather quick to eat, climbing into her bed, and while the food is good and was worth the wait, she feels like she might burst once she’s done stuffing her face. Cassian is laying back on the bed looking rather pleased and content, and she wants to lay down with him, curl up and sleep, maybe. After a shower, though. Her body still feels sticky from earlier, and she could use a good shower.

“Mmm, I have to say, our second date was a success,” she says with a hum, and she puts her takeout box on the table beside her bed. She’ll clean it up later, but right now, she just wants to slide under the blankets and get comfortable.

“Do I get a good night kiss?” he asks as she settles down beside him, and she rolls onto her side, leaning forward to press her lips to his. It’s soft, tiny really, and then she’s rolling back onto her back, flat on the bed her eyes closed.

Taking in a deep breath, she gets comfortable, and it’s amazing how warm she is on top of the blankets with only his body heat as comfort. Getting under the blankets now sounds like too much work.

“It’s the middle of the afternoon,” she says after a moment, and she lets out a groan, forcing her eyes open. “And all I want to do is sleep again.”

“It’s because we skipped coffee,” he says against her temple, and she rolls her eyes, even though he’s right.

“Okay, so then we need to get up and get coffee?” she asks, because that sounds like a good idea, but Bodhi normally works the coffee machine… and it’s also the middle of the afternoon.

“Or we just take a nap?”

She considers that for a second, and that sounds… perfect.

“I have an idea for a third date,” she says, and she rolls onto her side to face him. He arches an eyebrow, waiting for her response, and she takes a deep breath before finally speaking. “We lay here, take a nap, and then we get up, get a shower… and then actually go find our friends.”

The way his eyebrows furrow, almost like he’s horrified, she has to laugh. “No, listen. Bodhi is going to want to come and get clothes, and the sooner we face them, the better. We shower, we go get you clean clothes, and then we hang out with our friends. We don’t want to be the couple that disappears… and then, you come back here with a bag you packed, because I know you have a paper to finish. Our fourth date can be breakfast, which I will very kindly let you make, and our fifth date can be coffee while we finish our homework.”

He looks like he’s considering that idea, and she smirks, because there’s something else to add in there. Something that is a very insistent reminder against her back right now. She reaches underneath her to grab it, a little foil packet, and holds it up between them.

“And… what’s that for?” he asks, and she glances to the packet, then back to Cassian, her _boyfriend_.

“How many do you think we have of these?” she asks, and he looks around the bed to the packets, then gives a shrug.

“Maybe six? Why?”

She’s definitely smirking now, shifting closer in the bed to him. “So we use one before our shower, and another when we get back. One before breakfast, one for after breakfast. One for when you finish your paper, and the last before I send you home to your roommate.”

He seems to choke at the thought, then runs his hand into his hair, like he’s really considering it. “Jyn, as amazing as that sounds-”

She freezes for a moment, because why this, why now, what did she say that would make him pull away from her?

“I don’t think I can go that many times in twenty-four hours.”

… admittedly, she doesn’t know how that works, but she gives a nod, quiet for a moment, until Cassian smirks.

“But I’d like to try.”

She laughs a little as he rolls over onto her, grabbing the packet from her hand. She had said _before_ their shower, intending to mean _after_ a nap, but now that he was on her… well, she was up for negotiating the plans.

“What about a nap?” she asks, and he gives a shrug.

Cassian looks as though he’s considering it, and she really could do with one, and so could he, but… “Do you really want a nap right now, or do you want to see how many of these condoms we can use _before_ we face all of our friends?”

Jyn looks as though she’s really considering it for a moment, but then she’s grabbing the condom back from him, her teeth catching her bottom lip.

“You know, I’ve heard that having a blow job before sex can make you last longer.”

He lets out a groan, because he knows she’s reminding him of how he had tortured her earlier, how she had promised to return the favor. “Jyn, I honestly will not last very long.”

She gives a shrug, because that’s okay with her… she knows, remembers what he had said, about how he hadn’t actually had sex before. “I don’t… I don’t mind.”

He’s looking down at her with a look that she can’t read, and she wonders what he’s thinking, but then he’s kissing her softly, before pulling away with a smile. “I suspect I will have to use my mouth on you to keep you pleased.”

He’s teasing her, maybe and she runs her hand down his side, reaching between them until she finds his dick. The condom has been forgotten, laying on her chest where she had dropped it a few minutes before, and she slowly pumps him with her hand, watching as his eyes close for a moment in pleasure.

“Or maybe we just need to practice.”

He lets out a hiss when her thumb brushes over the head of his cock, and she enjoys it, in knowing that she can already start to read him, that she’s getting better with practice.

“Well, we have six times to try and get it right, if you’re interested.”

She laughs again, her hand releasing him, and coming up to grab the condom. She offers it towards him, and he takes it, his eyes on her until she finally responds.

“Six times? I bet we can get it right in three.”

He’s still looking at her, like he’s a bit amazed by her, and the fact that they’re teasing each other about sex, that they’re about to do it, that there’s a condom in his hand, that he’s hard against her leg, that she’s aching to feel him filling her up… it’s forgotten for a moment as they just look at one another. He’s amazing, she thinks, amazing that he finds her amazing as well. This is all so new, so foreign, but this wild ride she’s on, she loves it, wouldn’t change it for anything. Everything was happening so fast, but it all felt so right.

“I’ll take that challenge,” he finally says, and she gives him smile.

“Round number one?” she asks with an arch of an eyebrow.

The answer she gets is his lips on hers, and she finds the words to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me a melanoradrood.tumblr.com
> 
> Huge shoutout to literatiruinedme and skitzofreak for betaing this for me, and motherofangst for always dealing with my complete and total bullshit ramblings. I had a blast writing this, and I can't believe I put out 23k words in 4 days, but hey I did it!
> 
> If you're curious to know what I'm working on next, I plan on posting up a list of my current WIPs on my tumblr page, so come take a look and place a vote once it's there.
> 
> As always, stay beautiful and wonderful, thank you for all of your comments, and remember that CONSENT IS SEXY!


End file.
